


Nightmares

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Soft Seo Changbin, changbin is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Felix didn't expect the boy to climb into his bed in the middle of the night, Changbin was scared he had no other option but to reveal his 'little' secret. What Felix didn't expect was Changbin to avoid him the morning after.Little/s: ChangbinCaregiver/s: Felix
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 94
Collections: Div's Favorites





	Nightmares

Loud laughs echoed through the dorm, Jisung and Hyunjin were joking about something or other in the kitchen and had been for the past hour. Endless shouting, laughing and screeching could be heard no matter where you were to go. Changbin was so tired, he would slip but the only problem is that none of the other members knows about his age regressing side. 

He wishes it could be different, but he was too scared to say anything. 

"Hey Hyung, I'm going to head off to bed, goodnight!" Felix gleamed at him, his cheeks puffing up ever so slightly with his bright smile on full display. Changbin nodded, he thought about it for a good second before standing up to get ready for bed too. It was nearing half eleven and since they had the week off most of the members weren't at the dorms but rather staying with friends or family; in fact, the only members there was Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and himself. 

Soon enough it was the dead of night, everyone was sleeping. Jisung and Hyunjin had passed out sleeping on the couch in the front room after playing on video games for most of the evening. Felix was sleeping comfortably in his bed, his lips slightly parted letting out even breaths showed how gone to the world he was. Changbin, on the other hand, was thrashing around in his bed, whimpering quietly to himself. 

"No..." His voice was very quiet, shaking with every word that left his mouth in his sleep state. His eyes shot open with a cry, no matter how hard he tried to stay big, it was pointless. He was too far gone, too terrified, too alone. The tears that streamed down his cheeks were neverending, why was it dark? Where was hi stuffie? All these thoughts clouded his mind and made him even more petrified, he'd never been little in the dead of night. 

He curled himself into a ball before jumping at Felix's sudden snore in the middle of silence emitting another sob from his mouth, then an idea came to his mind. Felix was there, he could go to Felix. Previous thoughts of telling himself to never let the others know were out of the window, he just wanted some comfort.

Changbin unravelled himself from his covers and put his feet onto the floor, his legs felt as if he were drunk, unable to cooperate on their own accord. Flashbacks of the horrible nightmare came back into his mind, the images terrified him beyond belief making him wobble his way over to Felix's bed faster. His eyes cast down at the sleeping boy, his recently dyed hair looked somewhat neat despite having been in his bed for the past couple hours.

Changbin took his hand and lightly tapped the boy but nothing, the lack of reaction made him more worked up. The tears continued to cascade down his cheeks, whimpering quickening as he craved comfort. Felix began to stir, rolling onto his side reaching for the switch to the lamp. As he flicked the switch he noticed Changbin cowering by his bed in an emotional state, he was very confused but more worried than anything else. 

"Hyung? What's going on, are you alright?" Felix shuffled to the end of his bed patting the space beside to him to which the little climbed in almost immediately after the offer was made. Though a little cautious, Felix held his arms out letting Changbin snuggle closer. He brought one of his hands up to thread through the older rappers hair, he could feel him shaking against his chest, he didn't know what to do other than hold him. 

"What's going on, talk to me." His voice was laced with concern, Changbin could sense that. 

"M' scared," He choked out between his sobs which were reducing now that there was a little bit of light and the physical comfort from Felix. The latter nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, his voice was higher...Almost more childlike, Felix also noticed how Changbin's hand fisted his shirt in his hand and the thumb that had settled in his mouth. 

Quietly, Felix grabbed his phone resorting to google, there must be an answer. He typed in the search bar and read the box that popped up, little space. What on earth was that, Felix thought. He read a little more through the website until he had quite a good idea on what it is, still unsure of if Changbin was a little, he decided to ask the question that the person on Reddit had suggested to do. 

"How old are you right now, hm?" Felix felt like he was walking on glass and any second one wrong move could make it all shatter along with his friendship. Changbin removed his head that was tucked into Felix's shoulder and held up three fingers timidly. Felix felt the urge to coo but repressed himself from doing so, at around 3 am in the morning he never ever thought the tough rapper Changbin would be snuggled up to his side, sucking on his thumb. 

"How about you try and go back to sleep, yeah?" As much as Felix would love to spend time with the little, he was very tired and just wanted to get some rest. 

"Lixie stay with Binnie?" His eyes were drooping yet he just wanted that extra reassurance that the other wasn't going to disappear which wasn't going to happen, god no, Felix was already too attached from just being with him for the past 20 minutes. Felix ruffled the littles hair as he nodded, his smile stayed put as Changbin fell asleep pretty quickly after that and soon enough Felix was back into the land of dreams. 

Brightness flooded the room, it was maybe ten-thirty in the morning when Felix had awakened to see the bed empty beside him. He was certain Changbin had been with him last night or was it just in his head? After all, it was the middle of the night, he could have dreamt it. Weird dream, sure, but who knows it could have happened. That's what Felix put it down to, dreams until he walked into the lounge seeing Changbin. 

"Morning!" Felix sang happily having already forgotten about his previous thoughts, Changbin turned around and quickly walked out the door leaving Felix a little confused and frankly a bit hurt by the latter's actions. 

"What's up with him? He's been off all morning."Jisung pouted, even when he'd seen Changbin leave his room in the morning he had red cheeks and looked a little bit disorientated. 

"I have no idea..." The Australian mimicked the other's pout, throughout the day Changbin didn't come home until completely necessary which was simply for food. Felix walked into his bedroom picking up his phone that he'd left on charge for most of the day and opened up google. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before his eyes widened, jaw dropped and he honestly felt like facepalming. 

"So it wasn't a dream..." He whispered under his breath, now he had to come up with a plan which he probably wouldn't stick to but for some unknown reason, he continued to develop a plan in his head. 

"Hyung~" Felix sang out for nth time today, he had a plan and it was going to take place tonight...Or tomorrow, he hasn't quite decided yet. 

On the other hand...

Changbin paced around his studio trying to calm himself down, Felix knows. His secret is out, this is bad, very bad. Never did he ever want his secret to be exposed, but he didn't seem repulsed by it, or did he? No, he was sure Felix had seemed like his normal loving self. 

"What if he doesn't even know," He thought, it was a reasonable point since this morning the boy was his usual bubbly self. No matter how hard Changbin tried to remember, he couldn't recall most of last night given he was is a younger headspace and all. 

"Hyung open the door!" He froze after hearing Felix's voice on the other side of the closed, locked door. 

"Why, what do you want?" The older threw back, to him, it was a normal reply. Felix wouldn't suspect a thing, he doesn't even know about little space, he thought. 

"What do you mean? It's Thursday, you promised me the other week you'd come to dinner with me and the other two." He could hear the whiney tone slipping out of his mouth, it was true, he had promised him last Friday that he would and that meant he kind of had to go. It was reserved after all. 

They walked into the restaurant, little did Changbin know that this was all part of a plan. Hyunjin and Jisung weren't even going to be here, Felix had told them some lie and pushed the date forwards to Monday instead but that wasn't an issue at all since Jisung had started a movie marathon earlier in the day. Just as Felix had suspected, it got dark fairly early since it was nearing winter anyway, it was only natural. 

He had ended up telling Changbin that the other two were sorting something out so he didn't question anything, now he had Changbin all alone so he could interrogate him in a nice way. 

"Hyung, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Felix started, he watched as the latter's eyes grew larger. 

_He knows,_ Changbin thought. His eyes scanned the restaurant for an escape but he was meant with no easy escape other than the restroom. 

"I'm just going to use the-" Changbin began to say but was interrupted by Felix's hand pushing him back down onto his seat, the others face softened a little more than it already was with a slight smile. 

"I know you don't want to talk about it so I'll make it as short as possible," Felix said softly which seemed to contrast with his deep voice, "I think it's admirable that you've found something to help destress, you shouldn't be ashamed or anything like that." 

Changbin listened, his eyes staring at the table avoiding eye contact. He was thankful, ever so thankful to have such caring members in stray kids. Either way, he was now stuck not knowing what to say. He was the type of person who hates talking about emotions and that lot, Felix knew this and settled with starting a new conversation. 

Later that night once everyone sleeping, once again, Chagbin awoke sweating and shivering. That damned nightmare keeps coming back to haunt him, he looked around feeling himself slip smaller into his headspace when he realised he can't see Felix in his bed. The poor boy was all alone in the room, in the dreaded silence and the tree branches hitting the window did no favours whatsoever. 

"L-Lixie?" Changbin called out quietly, afraid of something that could harm him, he would've called out again if he didn't hear a voice coming from the lounge. It wasn't too late, well, it was nearing midnight. He silently crawled over to the door, being a little too young to walk without stumbling, and listened to what the person was saying. He couldn't understand the words being spoken which meant it was likely Chan on the phone meaning that they were talking in English. 

"Lixie," He said a little louder, his voice shaking slightly. Eventually, Felix turned around and quickly ended his call with Chan to come to the boy's side. The little held his arms out making grabby hands with his bottom lip quivering lightly, the new caregiver picked him up letting Changbin wrap his arms and legs around him like a koala. 

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He watched him nod then stuff his head into his shoulder, Felix smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair calming the boy down. After he was sure Changbin had fallen back asleep he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and proceeded to whisper something. 

"I've got you, Binnie, no need to cry anymore." 


End file.
